Saber of Red (Fate/Rongodamiant)
|master= Leonidas Argas |jspirit= |class= Saber |alignment= Lawful Good |phantasm= A+ |strength= A |endurance= B |agility= B |mana= C |luck= B |cskill1= Magic Resistance |cskill1value= A |cskill2= Riding |cskill2value= B |skill1= Charisma |skill1value= B |skill2= Instinct |skill2value= A |skill3= Chosen One |skill3value= A |np1= Sword With the Red Hilt |np1target= Anti-Unit, Anti-Army, Anti-Fortress |np1rank= -~A+ |np2= Lord Camelot |np2target= Anti-Evil |np2rank= B+++ |np3= Sangreal |np3target= Anti-Evil |np3rank= E~EX }} |qualclasses = Lancer, Shielder and Ruler | height = 180 cm | weight = 65 kg | gender = Male | hairc = Purple | eyec = Blue | birthp = , | bday = | bloodt = | armament = Armor, shield, sword | likes = | dislikes = | talent = | enemy = Rider of Black (Fate/Rongodamiant) | imagecol = }} Saber of Red ("赤"のセイバー, "Aka" no Seibā), is the Saber-class Servant of Leonidas Argas in the World Holy Grail War of Fate/Rongodamiant. Profile Identity Saber's true identity is '''Galahad '''the only knight of the Round Table to be worthy of sitting on the Siege Perilous and retrieve the Holy Grail to England. He is born when, tricked by king Pellas, Lancelot mistakes Elaine for his true love Guinevere, and then raised in an abbey until Lancelot, not knowing that Galahad was his son, knights him. The next day, Galahad is guided by an old unknown soldier to the Round Table where the latter ask him to sit on the Siege Perilous. To everyone's surprise, the young knight doesn't die upon sitting and soon afterward, all the knights in the room witness an ethereal apparition of the Grail. From this moment on, the quest for the Holy Grail had started. Through many adventures, Galahad as well as his compagnions Bors and Perceval find the Grail in the hands of Joseph of Arimathea. After witnessing what was inside the Grail, Galahad couldn't live anymore and asked to die. His request fulfilled, it is said that Galahad was taken to Heavens. However, the truth is that, before dying, he made a last request to God. He had understood through his adventures that, being born uniquely in order to find the Grail, his obssesion with the later and his purity, reknowned as the greatest among the knights, had turned him into an inhuman machine which doesn't understand normal human feelings. As such, before dying, Galahad asked to God that he let him reincarnate into a normal human in order to enjoy life. Appearance Saber is a beautiful young man with short purple hair and an handsome face beffited of a great hero. He wears a golden and white european armor with a golden belt in which a sword is sheathed. He also constantly wears his shield, considering it his true symbol. However, because of his lack of feeling, he constantly show a calm, expressionless voice. However, little by little as he stayed with Leo, he starts to show more and more human feelings. Personality To match with his calm expression, Saber has little feelings, making him more of a fighting machine. However that doesn't mean he doesn't have any feelings. On his way to gaining a new life and by staying by Leo's side, he learns little by little feelings he had ignored during life because he considered them uneeded. Also, he possess a righteousness befitting of the greatest knights among those of the Round Table, and lend his hand to the poor and the needy. Despite the fact that his request wasn't answered by God, Saber is given the chance to see his wish granted by the Grail and believes he is ready to do anything in order to win the war. Because of this he is ashamed of his own wish, before being told by Leo that he has the right to be selfish. Roles Fate/Rongodamiant Saber is summoned by Leonidas Argas to participate in the World Holy Grail War on the side of the Mage's Association. Leonidas is given a shard of the Round Table by the Clock Tower to act as a catalyst to summon the best Saber possible. Leonidas is surprised to learn he had summoned Galahad, and wonders if their personalities really are similar. Later on Saber tries to cheer up his Master by promising to rescue his cousin Maria Argas no matter what and inquires of the relationship between Hatsuyo and Leonidas. When Leo asks him if he had someone he didn't get along with when he was alive, Saber's answer makes him realize the knight didn't know many people and had dedicated his life to the search of the Grail and nothing else. During the trip to the Azores with Abraham Viniloa, Hatsuyo and Lancer of Red, Saber refuses to play poker and simply watches Leo one-sidedly destroy Hatsuyo. Abilities Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Saber servant Category:Characters Category:Servants